There has been a long felt need for a clampable open ended ratchet wrench that can be opened and closed to tighten a nut in a situation where the conventional closed end ratchet wrench cannot be slipped down onto the nut to be tightened or released, such as in the middle of a pipe, where access to the nut is quite limited. Inserting a wrench around a nut that is midway located in a pipe or other fitting, sometimes occurring under a sink, or within a kitchen cabinet, has plagued many a plumber. Needless to say, there are many other circumstances where the tight quarters could advantageously employ a new type of clamping ratchet wrench. In certain circumstances, it is nearly impossible to utilize a classic crescent wrench, because there is not enough space to move the lever and the wrench handle to provide quick and effective wrenching action.
Traditionally, a long pipe with a nut in the middle that required tightening was tightened with an open end crescent wrench. This job is slow and tedious. For obvious reasons, a ratchet wrench would be preferable for this task, although heretofore, there has not been a clampable open ended ratchet wrench that was available that could apply full pressure all the way around the nut. In trying to solve this problem by coming up with a solution, prior art attempts have yielded various configurations with a ratchet on a separate piece that twirls or swings around the nut to be tightened or loosened, but this also requires a certain amount of space that may not be available to the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,610, issued to Angelo Chiarenza on May 4, 1982, discloses an open end wrench that includes a slot to receive a nut, along with spring segments that project inwardly to act as the ratcheting device. The ends of the segments turn on the flat surfaces of the nut when the wrench is turned in the tightening direction. In order to effect a ratchet action, the cantilever springs flex to skim over the corners of the nut and then spring back to apply pressure to the flat surfaces of the nut. However, the open ended wrench does not completely surround the nut to provide full and complete engagement of all surfaces to provide maximum torque.
Another invention attempting to solve this problem of allowing for a ratchet wrench in a limited access mid-pipe nut tightening situation is embodied in various promotions, including the use of split socket wrenches that include swinging arm members so that the wrench can be opened. The swinging arm member can then pivot out and around the nut and is clamped back on top of itself toward the handle before the ratcheting action is made possible. This swinging member is not automatically put into place, but rather requires a bit of work on the part of the operator. Further, it may require enough of a clearance behind the pipe with the nut in the middle, so as to prevent the swinging arm from swinging into proper position. In that regard, U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,757, issued to James Furey on Jan. 7, 1986, discloses such a split socket wrench including a swinging arm member for enclosing the nut. This device would be impossible to use under many conditions. A better design is needed for a clamping ratcheting open end wrench.
Therefore, there has been a long felt need for a clamping ratchet wrench that automatically opens and closes around a nut so that the ratcheting operation can be maneuvered in limited access spaces. An automatic wrench would be most advantageous, and the industry would welcome such an invention. In that regard, the industry is now ready for a clamping ratchet wrench which can be effectively utilized in very close quarters. Especially useful would be a ratcheting wrench which can be opened and closed when pressed up against a nut.